A capacitance semiconductor sensor is proposed as this type of acceleration sensor. In the capacitance semiconductor sensor, movable electrodes are disposed on the front and rear sides of a fixed electrode, with a predetermined distance between each movable electrode and the fixed electrode, in such a manner that detection surfaces of the movable electrodes face detection surfaces of the fixed electrode, and a through-hole is formed in such a manner as to penetrate from the detection surfaces of the movable and fixed electrodes to the surfaces opposite thereto, to reduce air damping generated between each movable electrode and the fixed electrode (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-69541
According to the prior art disclosed in Patent Document 1, the movable electrodes are disposed on the front and rear sides of the fixed electrode, with a predetermined distance between each movable electrode and the fixed electrode, in such a manner that the detection surfaces of the movable electrodes face the detection surfaces of the fixed electrode, and the through-hole is formed in the middle of this structure in such a manner as to penetrate from the detection surfaces of the movable and fixed electrodes to the surfaces opposite thereto, to reduce air damping generated between each movable electrode and the fixed electrode.